baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gejadus
Hello Gejadus Hey there and welcome to BGwikia, a Baldur’s Gate knowledge base and community built by the fans, built for the fans! I read your edits on Black Pits 2 page, it’s a beautiful blend of bold font, underline and numeral paragraph formation, I like that, but while I appreciate your enthusiasm to contribute to our community, I do have several proposals for you to reconsider: First, we credit source’s names and their links (provided they use the right licenses) at the end of the page content, but we certainly don’t put our names in the middle of the page, as our names are already recorded in the page’s history, plus there’d be a wall of names if every user left their marks here and there, which would severely hinder the readability as well as bury the page info. However, I fully understand that some users are very eager to credit themselves, thus I’ve filed a discussion to an active admin about the viability of a compromised solution which lets the users to use the first sentence “I” as well as adding their signatures in a section called “Gameplay (community)” which appears at the bottom of each article page, they may put their own tip & tricks, share their wisdom there since that’d be the only section where everyone can put their different opinions, much unlike the “facts” or other generally proven, universal gameplay tips which present under the “Gameplay” section. Second, boss strategies are generally considered to put into “Gameplay”, or “Gameplay (community)” in the boss creature page rather than Walkthrough as everyone of us may use different approaches on how to defeat certain powerful enemies, but as there’s recently no The Winged page (feel free to create one!), for now we can move your strategies under BP2’s “Gameplay (community)” section and let you keep your name there, as mentioned above, while we discussing, what do you think? Worst scenario is, the discussion doesn’t go well, but you can always make announcements about what you’ve added via Blogs, or Profile page after you do your edits if that happens, but please do keep the blog number within a reasonable amount in order not to flood them. Yes, everywhere has rules, even the place where everyone can edit, I sincerely hope for your understanding and comprehension. And last but not the least, Happy Editing! Let me know if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 15:27, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello Islandking! Thank you for your message! My reply is on your talk page. Hi Gejadus, We wikia contributors can freely use CC BY-NC-ND 3.0 or similar licensed contents from other sources, provided we credit the original links and their authors, which is why you’ll see by “by Abel” or other names at the bottom of some pages. You don’t need to feel anything bad about your sign, in fact, it’s your edits that inspire me the idea of "Gamplay (community)", which, to be honest, is what BGwikia currently lacks, the insights, strategies staff… I’ll copy your edits to "Gamplay (community)", where you may freely use “I” sentence and credit you name, setting an example there, while the "Gameplay" section above is considered article contents, so no “I” or credits there. Let’s how things fare, if it could encourage more user to share their tips, at least until 23dutch45man responses, which I think he should agree, I mean, it’s our wikia right? So we can make our own rules as long as we stick along with the general direction. Of course, you're welcome to move your edits to "Gameplay". Our wikia shares intimate relations with Beamdog’s forum , where you’ll meet many experienced players who know A LOT about this game, in fact, the majority content of BP2 page is directly copied from there, BD forum users are willing to sharing their knowledge to BGwikia, actually, you may have already found their accounts here in BGwikia. So feel free to create an account in BD forum, ask your questions there, I’m sure the answer will more than satisfy your needs. Alternately, you may also want to check PiHwiki , it’s a small wiki, but still has some good staffs, like how to use spells. There’s also http://www.forgottenwars.com/index.html And if you find your game too easy, try combining SCS with LoB. There’re also solo-walkthoughs on that.Islandking (talk) 03:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- Heya, I’m glad you like it, I just organized it a bit, moved boss strategies, specially a detailed strategies like the one you wrote, to Gamplay (community), or Gameplay. But that pretty much shows the idea, I’ll spread the format to other pages I edit once I get admin’s permission. Trodoon80 is actually the guy who ported Shadowkeeper into EEkeeper , he made some very good edits here after BDforum encourage more of its users to contribute here, me included, I didn’t know much about BGwikia until that moment. So most of its content wasn’t made by me, ‘tis the work of many amazing people before us, and I decide to continue their work. If BD were to publish another IE game (which is the scenario most likely to happen), the game would probably be Baldur’s Gate III (not IWDII EE, sadly), so BGwikia would once again be a place where players look for, better to get it well prepared before that. I’d recommend DSimpson’s walkthoughs for classic BG1 and BG2 , better organized and less errors. Haeravon’s seems to be one of the few sources for EE version contents though, but I find myself sometimes lost in his writing organizing, luckily EE quests are not many and most of them are quite self-exploratory, and we have a few of them covered here as well, like Dorn’s Bloody Path. So generally, I’d use Dsimpson’s walkthoughs most of time, and refer to other sources for EE content. As for SoD, my vote goes into GameBanshee , fantastic area-based walkthough, which suits SoD best, considering how the game advances in chapter. A piece of spoiler free warning though, do not place the Bomb, do not meet antagonist’s lackey in Dragonspear Basement until you absolutely sure you’ve done all side quests. Thanks for the invention of working on BP2’s walkthough, but ‘tis a bit awkward here, that I haven’t actually played BP2, planned to, after I finish my current BG2 run, but the progress is VERY slow due to work, and devoted most of my spare time contributing here than actually playing, been stuck in Nalia’s quest for almost a week now… What the wikia really needs as of now, is the SoD walkthough, I’ve emailed to ask for GameBanshee’s permission to reattribute their walkthough here, but as their site depends on ads income for survival their answer is no, which is fully understandable, so if we are to create SoD walkthoughs here, we need to use our own words. I’ve written a certain Vision Quest, plus all companion’s personal quests, located in their pages – careful! Spoilers!!!---''' But I don’t have the backup saves, nor enough English skills to cover all quests, so if you’re interested to write some quests after your SoD run I’d appreciated, just remember to leave one save at the beginning of each chapter for backup checks, and I can create each area page with maps and formats, setting up stages for you to work on, yes, we’ll be creating area-based walkthough for SoD, just like GameBanshee, give me a word if you’re interested after you finish your SoD. And… safe travels back to Germany :-) Islandking (talk) 13:34, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Gejadus I’m not very familiar with PC hardwares but any laptop with a dedicated video card should do, though old some old laptops may run into cooling issues while playing games, you may check the game’s specs on GOG (DRM free!). Happy editing on BP2 walkthough, but please use the default font and style while inputting texts, I just found Visual Editor seem to have trouble recognizing the codes you put in the Winged strategies. The only way to see it is to experience it, hope you have a satisfying SoD experience. Islandking (talk) 12:31, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Awesome walkthough! Yeah, seems to be some compatibility issue between Word and Visual Editor, one possible solution is: continue to use word, copy as you normally would, then Ctrl+Shift+V to paste, but I see you’ve already figured out yourself. Minor issue really, you walkthough looks Great! I’ll surely use the info to prepare my party before each fight, once I finish my current slow-ish BG2 run that is :-) Islandking (talk) 03:04, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Database dumps Generally, fandom is a very solid fanbase, which is why many big titles build their homes here, Final Fantasy wikia is even (sorta) official-ished by Square-Enix, 'tis much tougher than other fan funded sites hosted by certain web providers not exclusively devoted to games, movies, books, etc. The only would-be disaster are hecked admin/bure accounts which can do some serious damage to the site they belong to. But even that there’re fandom technologists who will take up from there. You may check the Database dumps from http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics . If you’re worried about people deleting your edits, don’t, because every edits are stored in the history of every page, which can be used for easy undo, reundo. Hope it helps. Islandking (talk) 06:38, July 22, 2017 (UTC) I'm happy to help you with anything regarding editing to my knowledge Sometimes you need to match every capital letter for Visual Editor to find the link, so here's what I usually do #Open the page you want to link to #Copy all letters from the big title #Go back to the page you're editing #Highlight the letters you want to put link to then press the Add link button #Paste the letters you preiously copied #Watch the magic Islandking (talk) 08:46, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Paste with Ctrl+Shift+V Hi, Gejadus, it's all good, just remember to use Ctrl+Shift+V the next time you paste a Word draft, or there'll be too many unnecessary codes left in the page. The first impression you get from SoD will be the crowding Baldur’s Gate city, filled with moving, talking citizens, the city really blast into life with the efforts poured in. Safe travels. Islandking (talk) 12:19, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Accuracy is important Yes, if you’d like to play BP2 again, might be a good idea to keep a track at the data you described, you may use “prt sc” in-game to capture the screenshot (located in your save folder) for comparison, but there’s no push here, if you fascinate at playing SoD first, you should. Don’t worry, people don’t always leave comments to every page they visit, there’s page where you may find click rate for Popular pages, but the data there is often inaccurate and is not up-to-date, and to my knowledge, I don’t know if there’s way to check the number of visits of a particular page.Islandking (talk) 03:30, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ------------ Hi there, can't really comment BP2 party as I never played it, but stackable Bard song expolits are removed in later EE patches. No need, the page is fine as it is now, just remember the hotkey for future edits :-) Islandking (talk) 03:49, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I’ve found a way to cleanup those unnecessary codes in the BP2 page Hi Gejadus, I’ve found a way to cleanup those unnecessary codes in the BP2 page, check it to see if I messed up with any thing. Islandking (talk) 13:38, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Gejadus I'm sorry I don't catch your meaning, what's the problem to be fixed exactly? Islandking (talk) 05:05, July 30, 2017 (UTC) --------------- Hi Gejadus Don’t worry, we’ll consult your opinions about your guide, as of now, I think t’s OK to stay in the BP2 page. There’re a lot discussions going on right now, categories would be of priority. Islandking (talk) 04:17, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Redundant BP2 page I see that BP2 page you mentioned, seems redundant, may be we should inform admin to delete it. Islandking (talk) 07:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Google search Once that page is deleted, it should no longer be searched via google, but it may takes a few days/weeks for the effects to kick in. As for the current BP2 page, it's already renamed from Black Pits II to what it is now, thus covering both names, so any further serach after the deletion should direct players to here. Islandking (talk) 08:02, July 31, 2017 (UTC) It's called The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay as it is now. Islandking (talk) 08:05, July 31, 2017 (UTC) You misunderstood what the sentence means It's about you may only alter the reward CHANCE three times, not about actually getting the rewards, I'll undo your edits for now, probably will rewrite the sentance to avoid further confusion. Islandking (talk) 08:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Sure, but I need to read Abel's original guide more The reward section is written by me to simplify Abel's guide in hope of making it more easily comprehended, looks like it's still confusing and contains error, I'll read the original guide more before I rewrite that section. Islandking (talk) 12:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC) And finished. Islandking (talk) 13:53, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Good finding! You’re probably right, from my understanding, 1st option is to address heretically, 2nd is to insult Dennaton (which I’m not sure of its uses, do you have any knowledge of it?) 3rd is to ask rewards, 4th is to do nothing, 5th is to address villainously. Each serves its own purpose, so basically, we use 1st and 5th to raise reward chances, then we keep using 3rd to hope for the reward. I’ll re-rewrite it again, thanks for the finding :-) Islandking (talk) 02:57, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ------------- You’ve a point, there might just be a one man “party”, but generally it’s a minor issue, a plural “party” and the following “they”, “their” just might work here. Due to the limited exp in BP2, I might go with sorcerer if playing solo, you’ll have 3 castings of lv9 spells as soon as you hit 3,000,000 exp, plus all spells are freely picked, saving the money for other staffs. Islandking (talk) 04:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Beamdog forum There’re many going-ons in “General Discussion (Spoiler Warning!)” and “Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition” subforums, I’ll just give you 3 hot recreation topic links, explore more about the technical ones yourself, there’re so many. 1. Did you know? the true info 2. https://forums.beamdog.com/discussion/40705/did-you-actually-know/p1 Did you *actually* know? The laughter 3. Baldurs Gate Meme Thread II: Enhanced Edition (Careful, everyone, SPOILERS!) more laughters I’m glad you like the slayer form page, it had much misinfo before, my main goal is to correct it. Islandking (talk) 03:19, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ------------------------- Hey there There're 3 editors here, visual, classic, and source, for the most part visual editor will do, but sometimes classic serves better, for gallery editing & photo uploading etc, check and try them yourself, it's fun. Yeah, just been out of Planar Prison, spent all spare time playing & editing since work starts there days :-) And I almost forgot, it's Buttercheese's thread that brought me here Islandking (talk) 14:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi Gejadus, nice to see you again Yes, Sorcerer is a solid choice for solo thanks to the versatility of the mage spell pool, there’re SCS+LOB sorcerer solo saga runs on BD forum as well, you may like to check for more info, can always learn something from other players. That’s what I feel too, to be honest I didn’t plan to stay here for this long at first, but as I contribute more I couldn’t help but editing more pages, it’s like curse, but a good one :-) You’re right, that’s what BGwikia is good for, all kinds of info for different people with different needs, so your playthrough is always welcome, so is anybody else. Islandking (talk) 13:34, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Tips on how to add links Hi Gejadus, When adding a link, there's no need to copy the full http address, it's both time-consuming and will end up with redundant codes, instead, first go to the page you want to add link to, copy the big title only, then paste it in your currently editing article, highlight the texts you just copyed, click on the “Add link” button, click “Done”. Eg. If you want to link to Vhailor’s Helm, first go to Vhailor’s Helm page, copy the big black title, go back to BP2 page, paste it, highlight Vhailor’s Helm texts, click on “Add link”, click “Done”. Hope I’ve explained clearly. And keep up the good work! Islandking (talk) 11:08, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:message Hey there, by all means enjoy your SoD when you get hands on it, all editings can come second. But of course feel free to add anything related to the campaign if you enjoy it, there's currently not much SoD staff here so any additoins are welcome. I've played Elder Scrolls 3,4,5, but not online, got to say, though it’s a great series by itself, most fun comes from mods, for me at least, it’s open world with great freedom, but at cost of only so-so combat system and having lots of weird bugs. My rating would be 3 > 5 > 4 Considerring you’ve been through many times in BP2, maybe you should jump directly to LoB difficulty, because insane isn’t that different from hard, while LoB will make it like a new game for you. Nope, after being promted to admin, more jobs come to my to-do list, most notably category overhaul, which will take a LONG time and I doubt I’ll have time to actually play for months :-[ Islandking (talk) 10:35, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ------- Not sure I have much time to visit BD forum considering the work that needs to be done here, but yeah, let's hope for a better BG3 :-) Islandking (talk) 11:02, September 12, 2017 (UTC) --------- Alright, sure. :-) Islandking (talk) 11:15, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:message (2) Sorry, didn't get your meaning of mentioning Haeravon... LoB will render some spells ineffective, as well as prolong the combat period, very rarely you'll kill a dangerous guy (eg. enemy mages :-)) in one second to permanently silent them before they even start to endanger you. F/M is solid in any party, but 5 or less party size is perferred, solo in BG2EE is surely viable. Islandking (talk) 11:23, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:message (3) Glad you like it, it’s the feature article from main page, so I guess some more work should be put into it :-) Yep, I got it, Haeravon is a nice person, he’s permitted the use of his walkthroughs on this site, which is to say, anybody can port his writings here, including you ;-) , just be sure to credit the original author wherever possible. BD forum has BG,BG2 solo guide I think LoB was introduced in v2.0. Game_Terminology#L Islandking (talk) 11:06, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay walkthrough Hi :). I saw that you spend a great hunk of time doing a walkthrough for The Black Pits II! I saw that you discussed that with User:Islandking before, but I saw it grew a lot since. I was thinking about moving it to a separate page, similar how someone handled Durlag's Tower Walkthrough that is linked now on Durlag's Tower page. The current "Walkthrough" section on The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay is marked as "section stub", but below is your detailed walkthrough, so I think that section could be safely merged with your guide and removed I guess :). Anyway, since you are the one editing the page mostly, I thought I'll ask you personally before moving it – basically we could give your guide a separate page (similar to the one at Durlag's Tower) and link your guide there and the link to your guide would replace the "Walkthrough" section entirely. That would give the benefit of both having a short page with a general info about the BP2 and a shorter page solely with your walk through (without the regular BP2 content), as it seems that your walkthrough made this page on wiki :D. No issues for me, but I guess having smaller pages could benefit mobile users ;). Of course since it's MediaWiki, no edit history is lost, though by design they will stay as a history for The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay page, back to the first edit ;). Alternatively, there's an transclusion mechanic on MediaWiki, so the walkthrough page content could be transcluded here for easier maintenance, but I think having a dedicated page could be more beneficial. I could also help you with formatting, but so far I didn't want to touch it, not sure how to handle your big walkthrough so here's the question :P. What do you think about it? —Faalagorn☎/ 23:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Walkthrough relocate Didn’t know Faalagorn’s decision before :-) No admin makes big decisions by himself/herself, especially for somebody else’s work in which case the author needs to be contacted with. Now that I see Faalagorn’s message in your talk, I think his has fairly good reasons, and if you don’t have objections against the move, I’ll create a page for your guide and categorized it in “Category:Walkthroughs”. Of course I’ll leave the link in the same subheader in BP2 page, the only matter is the naming, which name would you like for your walkthrough page? Will “The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay Walkthrough (Strategy) by Gejadus” title work for you? Islandking (talk) 06:16, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Walkthrough relocate (2) Page created :-) , please, continue the great work! F/T mulit can use scrolls to turn the tide, Haste spell can make the scroll reading speed much shorter, stacks with Robe of Vecna. Nalia won’t advance in thief anymore, she’s a dual class ''to ''mage, if you want to have Use Any Item etc, you will need classes such as f/t multi or dual '''to '''thief to experience what’s like to be a thief. Also your BG2EE team lacks a divine caster, you might consider adding a priest. Of course, soloing is always variable. Islandking (talk) 09:01, September 18, 2017 (UTC) A few tips on gameplay Assassin isn’t very powerful unless you deal, either to fighter for better THAC0 & HLAs or to mage. Bounty hunter is powerful enough to stand on his own, his no-save maze traps are quite potent, they can be thrown and you can prepare more traps & skull traps If dualed to mage while enemies are still mazed. Wouldn’t recommend Hexxat for small sized party, her functions are too limited, if you’re into a two men party, might consider sorcerer and Aerie, or Edwin plus a multi/dual classer. Islandking (talk) 10:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) 2.0, Legacy of Bhaal difficulty and physical version I see that User:Islandking already moved your walkthrough and you're fine so that's good :). I also noticed that you talked about Legacy of Bhaal difficulty – it's equivalent of Heart of Fury mode known from Icewind Dale (with the bonus EXP turned off by default but possible to enable from game settings – you can also disable the bonus damage). This difficulty setting was added as a 2.0 update of Infinity Engine games back in 2016 – currently BG:EE and BGII:EE have it and you '''do not need to have Siege of Dragonspear – in fact, I am playing BG:EE in Legacy of Bhaal mode now (without the extra exp and extra enemy damage) that I started before buying Siege of Dragonspear (which I now own) and it's in fact very challenging but rewarding mode, that lets you re-evaluate the tactics and experience the game once more :). I saw you mentioned having a physical (german) version of the game as the game you're playing, and I think that's the reason – physical versions were released before the patch released so you are playing the pre-2.0 version. I'm not sure, but from what I remember the physical version of the game don't come with the Steam key, so you can't activate the game on Steam (for time tracking, achievements, cloud saves, and steam cards), but I think you should be able to add the game to Beamdog Client! See http://blog.beamdog.com/2017/05/beamdog-client-update-physical-enhanced.html. That way it will allow you to update your game to the latest version which currently is 2.3 for BG:EE and BG2:EE for Windows and Linux, but 2.4 for BG2:EE on iOS which soon be carried to other platforms :). Aside from Legacy of Bhaal, you will also enjoy a lot of new features you're potentially missing out, while the german translation should be there anyway, potentially even improved :). The saves (if any) should carry over too! —Faalagorn☎/ 13:06, September 18, 2017 (UTC) How to add subheaders Hello Gejadus, Keep in mind that although haste speed up scrolls casting, it’s still one casting per round and won’t benefit from Improved Alacrity. Assassin (level 13) -> Fighter is more reasonable than 14, but I guess in BP2 XP are not as manageable as in main game. Contents index box can’t be edited directly by anyone, and you already have full access to every editing tool, to modify those subheaders, you just type, eg. “Assassin Solo Walkthrough” and press “Paragraph” then select “Sub-heading 1” while the curser is still within the words and the line will show as “3.5 Assassin Solo Walkthrough” in the box after you save your edits. Hope it helps. Islandking (talk) 10:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: 2.0, Legacy of Bhaal difficulty and physical version I see that Islandking already explained you something, which is good, as I didn't understand what you meant exactly :P You have full access to editing this page, just like any other registered user, including us admins when it comes to editing. To add a new level 2 (H2) subheaders using source editor, you need to type Subheader , but Islandking also said how to do that using visual edit it seems. Also, see . Yes, I think that updating from pre 2.0 to post 2.0 would require you to redownload the whole thing when "upgrading" from physical versions, so if that is the issue you have to wait. I'm not sure what's in disk in Siege of Dragonspear, but from what I know you can't have Siege of Dragonspear on the pre 2.0 game version, so it should always come with Legacy of Bhaal and other features out of the box :). —Faalagorn☎/ 12:12, September 20, 2017 (UTC) About Poison Weapon It's good you can still enjoy the no save PW, for the ability has been nerfed by the later EE patches :-{ Not sure, but Blackguard may be stronger due to being able to cast pries spells and Summon Fallen Deva? It’s really depending on which level you dual, and which type of character you want to build, if you want a pure backstabber, see this section, remember you may always Kensai (13) ->Thief, using Mislead scroll to backstab. Islandking (talk) 04:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Time Stop gameplay For some reason I didn't receive your PM till just then, consider using header (the same way like how you add header to your walkthough page, just choose "Heading 2" instead) for pm the next time ;-) Time Stop has 3 rounds, round, turn, in-game hour time frames are all stored in Game_Terminology#R, and as you may already be aware of, Time_Stop#Gameplay has tips on how to utilze the limited 18 seconds, if you want to master the game, it's important for you to know a good chunk of hidden facts that the game doesn't apparently tell you, I've been trying my best to add those hidden facts, so feel free to check basic class pages such as thief, mage, especially the "Gameplay" section, I'm sure you'll learn a great deal from it, after all, it's one of the main advantages of being in wikia, take advantages of it. Of course, if you come across anything unclear of, pm me anytime :-) Islandking (talk) 16:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Assassin, Assassin dual and Blackguard The Blackguard surely overranks pure assassin, and is situationally better (ie, fighting those who can’t be backstabbed) than the low level assassin dual such as assassin(13) > fighter, but as mentioned before, which level you dual can make huge impact for dualclassers – if you want to go extreme to build an assassin (24) > fighter, that’d be a whole different story because of the Use Any Item trait and x7 backstab multiplier, HOWEVER, it’s highly NOT recommend to do so, as the super long inactive downtime for fighter to catch up, which the late shine simply is not enough to compensate. So generally, Blackguard is the best of the three. Islandking (talk) 16:29, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Categories It's still under construction :-) ,the top nav menu will be updated soon I think, but will be a little "empty" at that time, will take longer to categoize 3000+ pages considering the work load. Islandking (talk) 09:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) -------- Yeah it feels good to see a month work finally bear some fruit :-) Some of them still empty however, any feedbacks are welcome. Islandking (talk) 10:33, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Grammar Hi, there! You're adding additional acquisition info to many items at the moment, and always write "an reward item". That's wrong. The article a'' only gets this "n" when it's in front of a word starting with a vowel: an adventure, an expedition, an item, an old one but a reward, a mistake, a book, … It's a little more difficult with the vowel "u". Here it depends on how it is pronounced – as "you", like the letter itself, or as the German "a", like in the prefix "un". an uncertain thing but a universe Just a hint. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:28, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- As you possibly noticed by "as the German 'a'", I'm no native speaker neither, nor faultless. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:16, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- I won't comment on "are everywhere", but you're right: my profile states that I'm from Lower Saxony, Niedersachsen. (I also won't go further into detail, here.) And I'm playing BG since 1999. :) Do you remember YiYa's freie Seiten? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Oh, nein! Ich bin '''nicht' der Autor von YiYa's freien Seiten, ich bin nicht YiYa! Ich dachte nur, jeder Deutsche, der seit jener Zeit BG spielt, kennt diese genialen Walkthroughs. Ich ziehe die immer noch zu Rate, auch wenn sie – was Klassen angeht – ja sehr eingeschränkt und überhaupt relativ unvollständig sind. Lösungsbücher hatte ich noch nie, zu keinem Spiel. Mittlerweile aber spiele ich Englische Versionen. Und nicht Enhanced – die besitze ich (noch) nicht, kann also auch mit deinen Seiten hier nicht viel anfangen. Bis jetzt … Ich ziehe es vor, zukünftige Unterhaltungen wieder in Englisch zu führen. Die Richtlinien erlauben zwar user talk in jeder Sprache, empfehlen jedoch Englisch. Was nur fair gegenüber Mitlesern ist – ist ja keine wirklich private Seite, hier. ;) Außerdem trainiert's! :) :In English, summarized: :I, CompleCCity, am not the author of YiYa's freie Seiten, a German and – as I thought – well known walkthrough for the BG series. :I'm playing the classic versions of the games and don't own the enhanced ones. :I prefer future talk in English. :) (We need Emojis here.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:40, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ---- Seems, like I have to say … Hi, Gejadus! … again. Sorry, for leaving that out before – I understand this as a continuing conversation, and I usually wouldn't greet my dialog partner every time I start a new sentence. ;) But as time passes between our talks, sometimes a whole night, it seems appropriate to open each one with a "hello". (I know that this is unproper English punctuation, that would be "'hello.'" But I think the German way's more logical in this case, as well as for spaces between hyphens or ellipsis and the corresponding words.) I'm already planning to buy the EEs, but at the moment don't have the money. I bought versions of the classic games at the time they were still available on GOG. (Today you only get them as a bundle component with the EEs.) You can choose the language during setup. This would also be my primary source for the EEs: free choice of language, no DRM, and you can even download the whole setup file and after that are not restricted to an online installation. As good as a DVD/CD. To me, all this Black Pits stuff sounds like an action orientated hack 'n' slay game, based on the original story. Well, the fights are not what I am playing BG for. When I have those games, I surely will play these components, but probably only once. I will see … Am I right, that they are chronologically ordered before the main games? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:59, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: I'm happy for you! Yes I’m very happy to host Enilwyn’s walkthrough here, and I’m very confident that when it’s polished/revised, it can become the best SoD walkthrough up to date. :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 01:27, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Energy Blades (wizard) Hello, this page (wizard) is for the mage version, there's also Energy Blades (priest), so I'm reverting your edit :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 10:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Energyblades (Wizard) / (Priest) Islandking is the name of a huge fish which can be used as a weapon in an old rpg, I'm considering to include this explanation in my sig already :-) Good finding, I’ve fixed them, there’s likely to be more, feel free to correct the links when you spot them. Islandking♔ ♙ 01:59, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- Can’t say much about soloing as I’m always a team player, haven’t tried solo in any campaign. If I were to cast a vote, it’s Sorcerer, more Project Image & Time Stop is no joke, sorcerers literally has infinite supply of spells by using Spell Trap Trick. Or could be a Wild Mage, but it’s a disaster for a no-reload playthrough as cows may fall anytime from the sky :-) But I guess it’s more a personal preference thing as I've seen all classes be viable for soloing in any campaign even in LOB, which is the beauty of this game, which offers us so much freedom that only our own imagination may limit it. Islandking♔ ♙ 04:22, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Contents Not sure your question by the list, and I usually retain from changing the core content of a walkthrough by someone else's name, but I can offer a few advices, yes: #Considering omitting “Solo Walkthrough” from “Fighter Mage” etc submenus, as their header already indicates the info, also change from “Fighter Mage” to ”Fighter / Mage”, from “Assassin Fighter” to “Assassin → Fighter” #I assume your Walkthrough (Strategy) is aimed for advanced players, but I noticed though you’re playing solo with different class combinations, the general strategy is not so different from each other, I’d advise you to retest some of them when you get hands on LOB, you may discover new things thus are able to revise/improve & add new stuff to your current strategies. Islandking♔ ♙ 07:30, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ---- You’re following some of Harpagornis’s idea which comes from BD forum not other types of strict copyrighted sites, and the writings are done by you, it’s also your walkthrough which you have the total freedom of how to organize your content (abiding the general Fandom rule of course), so it’s OK to mention the name where you see fit, and you might consider adding a link to Harpagornis’s profile on BD forum. Islandking♔ ♙ 08:01, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Some talk about game-play Hello, Gejadus! "Eingeschnappt" (Eng.: sulky)? Where does this thought hail from? Because you left me a comment and I didn't answer immediately, although being active on the wiki? Come on! In fact I don't know much to answer on your last post. I doubt I'll get all this experience and knowledge from the Black Pits that's so important to you. I usually don't build multi- or dual-class characters, and I have never gone solo (and probably will never). Almost all I need to know of certain characters' pros and cons I've learnt in several playthroughs, and I rarely deviate from my well established strategies and favorized spells. And I don't feel an urge to do this, playing around with specific classes in an arena-style fighting-only "game". Sorry for not sharing your enthusiasm here! ;) (This sounds a bit conservative, doesn't it? Hm …) Perhaps I'm allowed to tell you of my favored party setup? I'm trying to give each character a proficiency for all three damage types, a missile weapon and a weapon with a higher range, 2 ft. * C = crushing * P = piercing * S = slashing * M = missile * R = high range My good party: # Paladin of Ilmater (Two-handed SwordRS, Heavy CrossbowM, FlailC, Short SwordP) – male human or aasimar, lawful good # Fighter (Battle AxeS and Throwing AxeM, HalberdRP, War HammerC – this "axe as melee and ranged" thing spares a proficiency point ;) – male half-elf, lawful neutral; sometimes as berserker # Thief (Long SwordS, ShortbowM, QuarterstaffRC, Short SwordP) – female elf (drow, where possible), chaotic neutral # Mage (DaggerP and Throwing DaggerM, QuarterstaffRC – again, dagger as melee and thrown spares a proficiency point; there's no valid slashing weapon for mages in AD&D 2e) – female (sun or grey) elf, neutral # Priest of Lathander (MaceC, SlingM, QuarterstaffR – no piercing and slashing damage for clerics) – female human (or aasimar), sister of the above paladin, neutral good # Ranger, maybe as archer (LongbowM, ScimitarS, SpearRP, ClubC) – male (wood) elf, chaotic good And my evil party (played rarely, thus not so well thought through and without weapon proficiencies); this is sort of a testing party, with possibly altering classes, races and alignments: # Bard (two weapons) – male elf/drow, brother of the thief above, neutral or chaotic evil # Barbarian (two-handed) – male half-orc # Thief (same as above) # Mage, Wild Mage or Sorcerer (similar to the one above; perhaps as Gnome) # Priest of Talos (else similar to the one above; perhaps as Svirfneblin) # Druid I use these constellations in IWD or MP BG. All my SP protagonists are one of these characters. Weapon proficiencies are mostly based on my favored available weapons in BG and to cover nearly all different types, though they lack the exotic additions from BG2. I rarely play around with kits, except where stated. Not using kits, specializations for mages or multi/dual classes in my eyes has the advantage of being able to get the full potential out of a certain character; effectively this is a specialization, and specialized characters usually are a better choice than jack-of-all-trades. Oh, of course I do accept specializations and dual/multi classes from companions or story-based. Besides, my described basic party setup applies to the SP campaigns as well: I always try to have a party with all these roles, as far as this is possible. There's not always a paladin in my party, for example, but at least a character with similar fighting abilities. So – what's your advice for me when I go to play the Black Pits? How can I benefit from it? What can I learn? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:14, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Great picture for The Winged! Her portrait is a mod (PPE) picture, I’ll probably delete it if it raises copyrights issue, e.g. if it’s from another game As for the rest, enjoy the extra info delivered from NearInfinity :-) , you may use it to develop new strategies, or play-test the Gameplay section of the page. Islandking♔ ♙ 14:28, October 20, 2017 (UTC) The usage of exclamation mark (! ) Hello Gejadus, As you might have seen in many public articles on this wiki, we generally retain from using exclamation mark (! ) in them, any info can be delivered without them. But of course you may feely use it in your own walkthrough :-) Thank you for your cooperation. Islandking♔ ♙ 12:36, October 24, 2017 (UTC) : If I'm allowed to add to this …? ;) : : At least you always place only one, or so I think … :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:10, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: CONGRATULATIONS! Thanks! The Shadows of Amn remains one of my fav campaigns of all time, love every bit of it :-), hope your revised tactic helps you enjoy the epic chapters more, also (strongly) recommend Sword Coast Stratagems, this mod will make Baldur's Gate a new game, try it. Islandking♔ ♙ 11:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC) About Rasaad's BGIIEE gameplay Hello Gejadus, I just saw your addition to his gameplay section, do you have any particular reason to state 2 000 000 as his breaking point? Because when you study Monk's XP table, their lv16 req 1,800,000, lv17 req 2,025,000 and there's not much gain (besides HP and MR) between them. Also, we generally retain from suggesting "best" things (stating "good" is acceptable), we list facts (the reaon why & specs etc.) especially when it comes to weapon choices as there're so many combinations and playstyles. Appropriate your understandings. Islandking♔ ♙ 02:41, November 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well I still don’t get why it’s lv16, because monks don’t gain much from lv15 to lv16. Some would say it’s lv14, as they suddenly have 42% Magic Resistance, or even lv12 because they become immune to poison… In any case it’s a very situational statement which differences between each player and playstyles. So imo, it’s safe to just point out Rasaad being a late bloomer and link to the monk exp table page for readers to find their own needs instead of making any solid statement. Sun Soul Monk is a strong class, but also is very straight forward, most of time we just point-click, or leave them entirely to Advanced-AI, or you’ve some fresh new discoveries regarding to them? Haeravon’s BGEE Walkthrough is mentioned on Dorn Il-Khan (quest) page because I used it as references to rewrite the page, giving him credits. If by “''other three Walkthroughs''” you mean the three walkthroughs currently hosted on wikia, we have the top nav menu for them, move mouse over BROWSE > Walkthroughs. Islandking♔ ♙ 03:54, November 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- Maybe I’ll add Haeravon’s WKT as useful links along side D Simpson’s on Companion page for more visibility since that’s our most visited page. I didn’t say monks are not strong, I just meant their strong points, like the Magic Resistance by level you just mentioned, is already apparent on the Monk page and linked to, so it’s no need to repeat such obvious stuff on Rasaad page. Islandking♔ ♙ 08:26, November 14, 2017 (UTC) ---- I’ve added Haeravon’s WKT (and some additional helpful) links to the companion page, hopefully they’re going to help more people. Wow you’re progressing really fast, it only takes a few days before you finish the Underdark, I’ll be impressed if you have also finished all the side quests so far :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 02:32, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Don't mess with the p(h)its :) Hi! Sie heißen Mephit – sowohl im Deutschen wie im Englischen. ;) Say, how can you walk that fast through the game? BGII was supposed to need around 250 hours of play for all (side-)quests, without the add-on … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:50, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hexxat joining requirement Hello Gejadus, I see you’ve completed the Underdark, not sure of your quest completion % but if you haven’t talked to Clara (or haven’t recruited Haxxat) before 'you sail off to Spellhold to rescue Imoen, could you go to the Copper Coronet and talk to Clara to see if she’s still available to hire? I asked you to do this little testing because there’re statements saying that Clara must be recruited before Chap 4 or she disappears, I want to see if it’s true. Thank you. Islandking♔ ♙ 15:42, November 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- : ''So after coming back from the Underdark the Swashbuckler will have a look if she's still in the Pub Looks like you're really into the Swashbuckler roleplaying :D. And don't forget to invite her to join (if she's there) and possibly proceed her quest to Dragomir's Tomb to have Hexxat recruited if you have extra time, that'd be a more solid confirmation. Islandking♔ ♙ 08:02, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello, Actually you don't have to reload after the text, you may leave Clara standing idol at the entrance once you entered the tomb and proceed sololy, yes she'll eat up half of the XP, but that's still extra XP than no extra quests at all. Same goes for other companion quests :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 02:30, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, I see you've planed for another solo WKT, just want to remind you of the Swashbuckler's Hexxat tests :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 04:25, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, Not sure you, but what's keeping me from attempting solo is I'll quickly get bored by the limited number of abilities and the playstyles available, so I'm more for the team play :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 05:02, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Re: Boring Solo Walkthrough? Thanks for keeping that in mind. The statement was there before I came to this wiki and it has been bugging me ever since as I don’t think it’s likely to happen. Some people consider the Staff of the Magi is a cheese (so is Mislead, rest&trap, etc) so they refuse to use it for challenge (namely solo) wkt, as can be seen in challenge threads on BD forum. But I guess the “cheesy” definition is totally up to each person, and imo, having fun is above all. I’ll also recommend you try SCS+LoB combination as it’s a great deal of fun for me (though I’m playing as a 6-man party :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 06:32, November 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thank you! Additionally, have you considered the possibility that she is only absent before you kill Bodhi (thus won’t interfere with the main story line), and will reappear after you’ve done so. The test went well and 90% of it is done, but if you still plan to continue the Swashbuckler solo WKT, it’d be worth a check if she’ll show up again in Copper Coronet after you deal with Bodhi. Best, Islandking♔ ♙ 02:22, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Oops! What has happened? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:15, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- And I thought, you had crashed or something … ;) It seems as if it was indeed you, by accident: take a look in your profile's history (you can also access this yourself via the small arrow beside "Edit profile"). And there's no need of Islandking or me restoring it – you just need to push the "undo" button there. :) Yes, beside much work on several wikis, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Hope, you too! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:32, December 2, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I might even have an explanation on how this happened: if you're a person – like me – who uses STRG+A and STRG+C (mark all and copy) before publishing each edit (useful in case something goes wrong with the page loading), you might have accidentally used STRG+X instead – which would cut all content rather than copying it. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:40, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ---- The 'history 'of your profile page indicates you (accidently) deleted all contents from it, yourself, it has nothing to do with anyone else, it may happens due to a bad connection or server error. From the link above, you can easily restore it by click “Undo” from the upper most line, then “Publish”. Islandking♔ ♙ 11:25, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry, but was there a specific reason for repeating what I already had explained, Islandking? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:51, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ---- It's good to see your profile is back :-), yeah I had encountered a similar situation myself before, seems to be caused by a bad connection so the data transfer is lost, it’s rare, but now that you know how to remedy it, you know what to do should it happen again. Islandking♔ ♙ 11:38, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ---- Glad that I could be of help! :) Good to see your stuff being back, and already expanded. But … I think you could make better use of this great wiki. ;) * If you had looked after Maze, you would have seen that it's from the "Conjuration/Summoning" school of magic. * And it's a Wand of Frost, not "Cold" – but, yes, I got your point. ;) * There are in fact three tomes of Wisdom, though the availability of the third depends on your choices in a certain quest – not with a Fighter / Mage, however … My, you're on a rush … I usually make one map a day, two if it's a long session. You? You're getting through two chapters a day, it seems … ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:13, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Status Effects page I like that page too, there’s a lot to learn in this game and the page is well organized & explained. Not all items are mentioned there otherwise the list will be too long, that’s why the dedicated status effect pages such as “Blinded” are there (some of them are still red links though). Also, considering the author has an account here and constructed most of the page and is still active, imo it’d be appropriated to ask Sycamirage himself, or PM him on BD forum, see how he’d like the page to be organized & edited, where to put the info (Shield of Harmony, Lilarcor…) you’ve mentioned, in the page, or into the dedicated status pages. Islandking♔ ♙ 02:55, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Your copy+paste editing Hi. I don't know exactly how you work, but if I recall correctly, you're using MS Word or something similar to pre-write your contributions, before you fill them in the articles here. Apparently this is the source of really lots of white space and some hidden or unvisible symbols. If you take a look at your walkthrough's history, you see that you have added only about ten lines of content, but 146,131 units of memory space. '''146 thousand! I know, the current version of the page now differs from what you have saved in your file, but did you notice the time it needs to edit that page? How laggy e.g. the cursor was? From the BGII walkthrough sections on I have removed all apparently blank symbols at the end of lines, and also the many, many lines between sections. The history, again, shows a reduction in page size of -151,647 now. (I have added commented-out horizontal lines, to help you keep the overview. That's that stuff between .) I don't know how you could avoid this when editing in Word. I don't know what exactly gets imported over to the wiki, when you're copy-pasting. Perhaps you have ideas on your own. Personally I have never done it this way – if I need an offline file of my desired page content, I use Notepad/Editor instead. The same applies to your user profile as well, by the way. But I leave that untouched. That's yours! ;) Ask me if you could need further assistance in this. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:13, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Some time before I could use Word to auto-clean most unnecessary codes: open classic editor’s visual mode, ctrl+a, ctrl+c, then paste on word using Merge Formatting option, then copy from word to the page using ctrl+c, ctrl+v. Not sure it’s working now as the WKT page cannot be opened via CE’s visual mode anymore. :-( Islandking♔ ♙ 16:38, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ---- Really? But, why …? Grmbl… Will look into this. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:21, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Phew …! Maybe I haven't understood you right, Ike, but it wasn't my edit that broke it. :) When I have time and feel motivated, I will go further cleaning – if that's alright for you, Gejadus!? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:28, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :::@CompleCCity :::Nope, I didn’t mean you made CE inaccessible, it cannot be accessed before you did the cleanup. I was just trying to say if somebody can make it work in CE, then I can proceed to clean it using Word, saving time for everyone. :::Islandking♔ ♙ 16:11, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Say, Gejadus, did I offend you in some way with this? If so, that was certainly not my intention. I only wanted to point you to some "problematic" content on the page. I just wonder, because there was no note by you, since … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:46, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ---- Thanks for cleaning clearing things up! :) I'll see when I will go back to that page … Nice Christmas time to you, too! And happy playing! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:24, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Your newest solo walkthrough addition … … was fun to read! :) I especially liked the Sarevok stage and your unusual use of the skull traps. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:49, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you and your family as well! Thank you and I wish you well too! Yes I’ve been watching your progress, got to admit, you’re so fast :-) Monks solo may prove to be hard as no arcane powers can aid him, which is why many people like to solo sorcerer. BG is a very complicated game world, and every day I discover new things via Near Infinity, it’s not (purely) for my walkthrough though, as much of info isn’t really needed even for powergaming, it’s just what I like to do, I’m amazed how many hidden cache to be discovered. Good luck on your SoD wkt. Islandking♔ ♙ 10:33, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Speed factor & casting time Hello Gejadus, Thanks, it's been a good time for me in the holidays! Well most knowledge I learnt are from others and while exploring NI. Afaik, what kensai gained over level is Speed Factor bonus, which determines how soon he will strike from the beginning of a round, it's different from casting time, so I don't think kensai will have any advantages over the spell chanting period. Also, I think only barbarians and monks gain movement rate bonus, making them move faster than other classes. Islandking♔ ♙ 07:43, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Baldur's Gate III Hello Gejadus, I hope you're well. Not only the editing activity is more frequent than before, the visitor numbers here have increased from 20k average per day to 55k per day, with peak of 60+k. I believe a wiki can only survive with more concrete content, which is what I've been doing the past one year & half. However, I believe I've done most of what I could for this wiki, I only hope more people can come to make it perfect, but from what I've been experiencing here, unfortunately I think BG series has a unbelievably silent fan base compared to other classic titles, there're people who'd rather spend a half day typing walls of texts on forum trying to gain fame than to make a single edit on wiki because editing literally "hides" their glorious network names. That's why even after six+ years, BGW still has so many holes in it, if only there were more people like the contributors before me... That said, I'm mostly done here as well as with the BD forum, if BG3 were to come, I believe there're plenty of sources I could hear it from, like Gamespot, IGN, or via Steam etc. There're still some minor unfinished projects going on my mind though, I'll see what I can do but the progress will be slow. But I'll continue to stand guard it from spams and vandalism. Islandking♔ ♙ 04:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hello Gejadus, Thank you for your kind words. To clarify those are weekly "view" numbers accessible from admin's dashboard. Apparently, posting on forum gains more fame than contributing here, as people always see the poser's name on forum unlike in wiki where it's hard to tell who wrote which part and not all are paying attention to the page history or the achievement ranking here which many wikis do not even have. The ranking in BGW is there before I came to this place and it's aimed to encourage more people to contribute to some extent, if that's my goal I'd have gained twice or more points than I currently have by exploiting the mechanics, in fact, by checking the page history I've seen someone had been doing it just for points. Personally I feel it quite meaningless to battle for online glory, I can remove the ranking any day if it were solely to show my own. BGW's been here for more than six years and I bet many people in BD forum already knew its existence long before Buttercheese made the encourage thread there, and as you can see, even if that thread has been pinned to top for more than one year, not much improvements happened here, there're people there who are way knowledgeable than me, who showed ample expertise to this game by typing walls of texts just refuse to take a simple carry work to the wiki. What you said is actually what's happening nowadays, some game companies began to pay people to build wikis for their published games, the contributors are usually developers themselves who gain extra cash by editing, and it's working good in both product-advertising and info-providing, see some official wikis such as Pillars of Eternity and Neverwinter (MMORPG). And to be clear, I'm not in any relations with Beamdog in any way, I act solely out of my love for BG series, thus I on my own always feel powerless whenever seeing how much work yet to be done. I've actually contacted Beamdog, presenting the mentioned examples and urging them to spare a few extra man power, one or two persons will do, to help build an official BGWiki (doesn't matter on which host) for both product-promoting and its fans, but you can see how it turns out now. All in all, I can proudly say I like this game, but I'm not sure I can say the same to its fans, in fact, it's very hilarious to see so many non-native contributors and so few native speakers here where BG settings are clearly English based, where do those people go? Islandking♔ ♙ 09:40, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: [[User talk:CompleCCity#Powerful Good Party in Baldur's Gate II|Powerful Good Party in Baldur's Gate II]] Indeed – very powerful! �� Hi! Long time no talk. You're well? And back in BG? Now it's my time for a break, showing up here only once a day, and not playing at the moment. But I have to tell that I finally own the enhanced editions, too. Still, not played, yet. So, let's see what you have assembled there … What? You're hiding yourself behind a paladin? What kind of fighter are you? �� Yeah, Jaheira and Aerie in one party. For me that only works if I intend to romance the petite one. If I put my eye on Jaheira … well, it soon get distracted by that cute wingless elf … But you're right, both are very strong characters. At first I thought, a cleric/mage – where shall this go? But, my, what an effective spellcaster in the end! I find it really difficult to go without Imoen in any of the games. Storywise. And relationwise. So she nearly always is a part of my party. I would love it if Nalia was a romance option, especially for a fighter and the stronghold plot. But she's not, so she isn't a regular member for me. I prefer Minsc to Keldorn, characterwise. And I think it's noble to leave the paladin with his family. You should try Minsc with two axes (and according proficiencies) – unstoppable! I think, in the end – and if the player has some experience with the game, the characters, the items and the rules and mechanics – any party can become totally overpowered. I see the fun in the game to a lesser extent in compiling the most bad-ass party ever, but more in a roleplay regarding composition. Alignments have to match, people should work harmonically together, and some variety is nice. I try to make different parties for different characters. My thief, e.g., would have Keldorn in her party only for his quest(s), but is interested in Haer'Dalis and Jan. Perhaps Viconia; Korgan. My cleric would have Anomen and Nalia, Keldorn. Well, and the next time there are so many more, both, companions and romances. I'm sure, I will make a table before starting the game. Check, that all possibilities are checked. �� Say, where are you ATM in the game? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:44, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Chronology Hi! Say, is it the same for The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay as for The Black Pits, that it's set before the respective main game? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:17, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ---- Perhaps a good idea – to build someone completely different from what I play else, only for the Black Pits. And then, of course, import them into part II. �� Or is there some special dialogue between Baeloth Barrityl and Gorion's Ward if they know each other from the Pits? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:07, May 11, 2018 (UTC) The ulitharid amongst the illithid Hi! Still haven't started playing the enhanced stuff, so I could use your help: can you confirm/verify what I wrote at Ulitharid (The Black Pits II), specifically the location section? Or did I read the game scripts totally wrong? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) More than a year Hi, Gejadus! Long time no see, very long … You'd like this comment to be removed? And what do you think about not Beamdog making ''Baldur's Gate III? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:09, June 13, 2019 (UTC)